


Loving exploration

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander catches Aaron watching an interesting video so they choose to explore the topic a little further.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Loving exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is what I did for kinktober 2020 day 4: Spanking. I hope you like it! No one requested it, I just decided to do it because why not!

Alexander didn’t mean to look at what Aaron was doing, but there was no helping it. He’d knocked on the door to his study with no answer, so he just walked in. He moved to tell his boyfriend that dinner was ready, but stopped when he saw what was on the screen. He just stared at it for a moment, then took a step closer. He leaned down to get a better look and couldn’t help the slow grin spreading on his face. He felt excitement welling up inside him, but he pushed it down for now. He reached out and placed his hand on Aaron’s shoulder as he spoke. “So this is what you do in your spare time.” He said, amusement heavy in his voice.

Alexander backed up when Aaron screamed and whipped around, not pausing the video. They stared into one another’s eyes as the sound of leather slapping skin echoed in the background. “I-I… It’s not what it looks like!” Aaron yelled in defense.

Alexander chuckled and reached over him and pressed the pause button. He looked at his boyfriend with an amused gaze. “Then what is it?” He asked.

Aaron’s face heated up more and he just went quiet. Alexander could see the exact moment where he just gave up. He had no excuses; no way to explain himself out of this. It was almost cute to see the way Aaron was grasping for something to say. However, he wasn’t a cruel man and he didn’t like to watch his boyfriend suffer, at least not too much. “You know, there’s nothing wrong with watching porn.” He said with a shrug.

Aaron stared up at Alexander, looking slightly confused. “But… Aren’t you weirded out…? The theme is a little…” Aaron trailed off, at a loss for words.

“Normal?” Alexander finished.

Aaron frowned at Alexander and shook his head. “How is that normal…?” He asked.

Alexander smiled a little, then pulled a chair over and sat in it. He placed his hands on Aaron’s knees and gave him a reassuring smile. “Aaron, it’s completely normal to have a kink. There is nothing wrong with enjoying it, either. You don’t have to be ashamed of liking something, especially not something as widely enjoyed as spanking is.” He said softly.

Aaron frowned a little and shuffled in his seat. “What do you mean?” He asked warily.

Alexander chuckled and pointed to the video. “Spanking is one of the most common kinks out there, darling. It’s one of my kinks too, so there really isn’t anything to be ashamed of.” He said.

Aaron sat up a little and looked at Alexander with wide eyes. “Did you just say you like it too?” He asked.

Alexander couldn’t help but grin at how cute Aaron was being. He was clearly very new to anything outside of basic sex and it was endearing. He nodded a little, then shrugged a bit. “I have a lot of kinks, Aaron. Spanking is just one of them. I like bondage, pain in general, sensory deprivation, humiliation, really a lot of things. I was embarrassed by it when I was younger, but I started to research it more and found that it was nothing to be ashamed of. So I explored it a bit, and I’m glad I did.” He said.

Aaron relaxed a little, then looked at Alexander curiously. “Who did you experiment with?” He asked.

Alexander blushed a little and laughed. “Eliza. She acted as my Dom until we realized I was gay. I’m also more of a switch, with a preference for being a Dom. She actually introduced me to some people who helped me learn more about my kinks and how to do them safely.” He said.

Aaron nodded, then licked his lips nervously. “So… You like…” He pointed to the screen, still too embarrassed to address it properly.

Alexander nodded and grinned a bit. “Yes, I love spanking. I like spanking people and being spanked. It’s really fun, and a nice way to bond with your partner. I was honestly going to ask you at some point if you wanted to try it, but I didn’t know when. Apparently, now is a good time, so I’ll ask right now. Aaron, do you want to explore your kink with me?” He asked.

Aaron looked relatively nervous at the idea, but he didn’t hesitate in the slightest. “I think so, yeah. I think it would be nice to try.” He said.

Alexander nodded, then got up. “Come on, we will talk more after dinner.” He said.

Aaron bit his lip then nodded. “Sounds good to me.” He said, then followed Alexander.

-

Dinner went by quickly and silently. They did the dishes quickly, then went to their bedroom. They sat on the bed together, side by side. Alexander turned a bit so he could look at Aaron better. “So, you want to try this, right?” He asked.

Aaron nodded and smiled shyly at Alexander. “It would be nice to see if I really like it.” He said.

Alexander grinned at his response. “Alright, that sounds good. Now, do you want to be spanked, or spank me?” He asked.

Aaron blushed a little and shuffled around on the bed. Alexander could see him fighting an inner battle, so he placed his hand on his knee. “Relax, there is no wrong answer. Remember, I like both.” He said soothingly.

Aaron nodded then looked at Alexander, face heating up more. “I kind of want you to spank me.” He said.

Alexander had a feeling that’s what Aaron would say. He grinned a little and nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me. Now, there is a bit more we have to go over. Do you want it to be just a fun spanking? Or do you want to try a scene? What would you like? Personally I think it might be better to try the fun one first, so that you can see what you like.” He said.

Aaron nodded along with Alexander’s words. He then gave Alexander a small smile. “I think a fun one that leads to you fucking my brains out sounds like a great plan to me.” He said.

Alexander smirked at Aaron’s words, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I think I like the sound of that. Since it’s a fun one, we don’t need any safe words or anything. If you want to stop, just tell me. If you want me to go harder, or anything you can just say it. There is no scene in play, so anything you say will be heard.” He said with a nod.

Aaron nodded along, then moved to get up. “Let’s get naked.” He said with a small smirk.

Alexander laughed and got up. He didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled off his clothes and watched his boyfriend do the same. He then looked at Aaron with a curious gaze. “Do you want to lay over my knee or the bed?” He asked.

Aaron seemed to think for a bit, then he just shrugged a little. “Maybe the classic over the knee? That seems to be a good place to start. It makes it a bit more personal as well.” He said.

Alexander nodded, then sat on the bed. He patted his lap and grinned. “Then come on. Let’s get this started.” He said.

Alexander watched Aaron walk over, then stretch himself over his knee. The bed wasn’t too high, so Aaron was able to put his hands on the floor while his ass was presented nicely to Alexander. “Are you comfortable?” He asked.

Aaron shifted around a little, then nodded. “Yeah, this is okay for now. I have to say, your lap is rather comfortable.” He said.

Alexander laughed and rubbed Aaron’s ass. “Good to know. I have to admit, your ass looks great like this. Though it would be better if it were coloured a little more. I can fix that though.” He said.

Aaron laughed and wiggled his ass a little. “Be my guest.” He purred.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Alexander slapped Aaron’s ass, keeping the force to a minimum. He wanted to start off with a slight sting only. He saw Aaron shudder and he could feel his dick twitch against his leg. Apparently he liked it. He slapped him again and grinned a bit. “Good?” He asked.

Aaron breathed deeply, then arched his back slightly. “Would be better if it was harder.” He said.

Alexander laughed a little and nodded. “Alright, how about I slowly go harder and you tell me when it’s hard enough?” He asked. 

Aaron nodded at his words. “Sounds good.” He said.

With that, Alexander started to increase the force behind his swats. He was impressed with how much Aaron was taking, as he was almost at full force. He went a little harder and smirked a bit when he saw the way Aaron tensed up. Bingo. He waited for Aaron to tell him to stay there, but he didn’t. He slapped a little harder and Aaron yelped loudly in response. “Alright! The one before that was perfect.” Aaron said quickly.

Alexander hummed and rubbed Aaron’s ass. It was already picking up some colour from the previous slaps and his skin was warmer than usual. He licked his lips and dipped his fingers between Aaron’s legs to tease his balls. “Sounds good to me. Do you need a break, or do you want me to continue?” He asked.

He watched Aaron squirm over his knee when Alexander started to play with his balls. It was a beautiful sight to him, and he couldn’t wait to be balls deep in the man. “N-no, please continue.” Aaron hissed out.

Alexander gave Aaron’s balls a firm squeeze and nodded. “Alright, will do.” He said.

He let go of Aaron’s balls then got back to slapping his ass. He kept a steady rhythm, maintaining the same force with every swat. He saw Aaron squirm a little more and knew it was time to take a break. He gave him one more swat and then rubbed his ass lovingly. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

Aaron moaned softly and hung his head. His breathing was starting to pick up as Alexander worked on him. He jerked a little against Alexander’s leg and moaned at the friction it caused. “G-good... I feel good…” He said softly.

Alexander nodded, then ran his nails along Aaron’s tender skin lightly. “Should I take a break and prep you?” He asked.

Aaron nodded a little, then breathed out a soft sigh. “I think that would be good. Then after… C-can you go a little harder? I… I kind of want to feel what a real spanking would be… Just spank me as hard as you can for as long as I can take… Please?” He asked.

Alexander looked down at Aaron and placed his hand on his thigh. He squeezed it gently and smiled a little. “If that’s what you want, who am I to say no? You’re sure you want me to?” He asked.

Aaron nodded again then licked his lips. “It feels good like this but I think it would feel better if I felt real pain… So please…” He said softly.

Alexander nodded, even though Aaron couldn’t see him. “Alright, I can do that for you.” He said.

Alexander reached for the lube, then popped the cap. He poured some on his fingers, then warmed it up a little. “Alright, I’m going to start now. Can you spread your legs for me?” He asked.

He grinned a little when Aaron did it quickly. He rested his left hand on Aaron’s back and teased his entrance a little with his finger. He then pressed his finger into him slowly, earning a soft moan from Aaron. He moved his finger around a little, then inserted another finger. He parted his fingers and grinned when Aaron started to grind against his lap, looking for friction on his dick. “Don’t hold back on me, love. If you want to cum then go ahead. I won’t stop unless you want me to.” He purred.

Aaron whined in pleasure and started to rut against Alexander more. It was clear he was already pretty far gone in his pleasure. Alexander could tell that he wasn’t fully hearing him. He inserted another finger and found his prostate easily. He started to tease it as he stretched Aaron open. “Cum for me babe. Show me how much you love this.” He purred.

It wasn’t long before Aaron was spilling his load over Alexander’s knee with a loud cry as he jerked against him. Alexander teased his prostate a little longer as Aaron twitched and squirmed from the over stimulation. Aaron looked absolutely perfect over his knee, squirming at his touch. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed his ass. “Was that good?” He asked.

Aaron was quiet for a moment, then he nodded as he got his breathing back into check. “Really good… I… I’m ready for you to spank me again. Hard… I will tell you when to stop. Please. Just hit me hard.” He choked out.

Alexander looked down at Aaron and nodded. Aaron wanted to feel the real deal, so he would give it to him. “Stop me whenever you need.” He said.

He wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist, then lifted his hand high. He brought it down hard, earning a loud gasp from Aaron. He ignored it and just got to work covering his ass with hard swats, already deepening the colour of his skin. He aimed for his more tender areas, causing Aaron to squirm and kick. He just pinned his legs under his own and continued to spank him hard, waiting for the moment Aaron told him to stop. He could already feel Aaron’s dick hardening once more, so he knew he was enjoying this. He went a little harder when he didn’t hear Aaron telling him to stop. He trusted him to tell him, so he just kept going. 

Soon enough, Aaron started to truly cry from the pain. Alexander could hear his soft sobs as he spanked him, and knew that Aaron would call it quits soon. He kept up the pace until he heard Aaron sob a little harder. He paused for a moment, waiting to see if Aaron would stop him. He didn’t want to miss his words, after all. 

“S-stop… I-I’m good now.” Aaron managed to choke out.

Alexander immediately pulled Aaron up and into his arms. He grinned a little at him and wiped his tears away. “You were amazing.” He said softly.

Aaron smiled timidly at Alexander. “I was?” He asked softly.

Alexander nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You were. You were so good. You took that so well, babe.” He said.

Aaron relaxed in Alexander’s arms, clearly relieved at his words. He stayed there for a moment, then squirmed. “Can we fuck now?” He asked.

Alexander let out a startled laugh and looked down at Aaron. “You don’t want any cream yet?” He asked.

Aaron shook his head. “I want to feel you fucking me with my sore ass. Something about that is just really hot, you know?” He asked.

Alexander laughed at that and nodded. “Alright, your wish is my command.” He said, then laid Aaron down.

If his boyfriend wanted to be fucked, then he would do as he said. They could worry about everything else later. Right now, what his boyfriend wanted was all that mattered. It was important to listen to his needs, after all.


End file.
